


A Bucky Barnes Birthday

by captainsambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Cute Kids, Fluff, I posted this seven minutes before his birthday ended i'm counting this as a win, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsambucky/pseuds/captainsambucky
Summary: Bucky got to celebrate his birthday the best way possibleorA family fic the morning of Bucky's 113th birthday
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	A Bucky Barnes Birthday

The first thing Bucky hears when he wakes up is crying causing him to immediately reach out to Sam so he can go check on the baby but he feels nothing but empty space. Five years ago he’d jolt up grab whatever weapon was under his pillow and find the intruder. But now- now Bucky trust his instincts, trusts himself - there’s no threat here.

“Shh Miles you’re going to wake up papa.” He smiles as hears his daughter Mika says.

“Papa’s already awake.” He shifts sitting up to see his kids. Mika is wearing her ‘number one daughter!’ nightie and her hair is still messy from her deep sleep. She’s (just managing to) carry her little brother Miles whose getting bigger by the day she has to bend slightly to carry him the way she’s seen her dads do. He’s got on his ‘number one son!’ pyjama top that falls below his knees as it’s for kids 2-3 years old. Bucky couldn’t wait another year and a half to buy it. 

Mika’s large eyes widen “HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAPA!” She screams jumping rousing her already grumpy brother.

“Thank you baby,” Bucky says “Maybe you should give me Miles so I can make him stop crying,” He reaches for his son “What? No happy birthday from you buddy.” Miles looks at him with wet eyelashes and Bucky can’t help but coo and hug him close to him.

“Daddy says you’re 113 today!” Mika says clambering onto the bed.

Bucky nods pulling her up and next to her “Yep. How much older am I than you?” He says testing the maths skill she’s been bragging about learning at school.

Mika looks at her hands “If you’re 113 and I’m 3 then you’re…” She drifts of putting her fingers in front of her mouth.

“110..” he stages whispers

“110!” She cheers making Miles clap. “Wow, papa you’re old.”

“Gee thanks” He chuckles wrestling Miles’ fingers out of his mouth as the boy tries to cause trouble “I don’t feel a day over 30.”

“You look it.” He hears his husband say. He looks up to find Sam leaning against their bedroom door frame with a large tray of food in hand.

“Miles woke papa up!” Mika immediately tattletales pointing at her clueless brother who’s too busy having fun touching Bucky’s ear. 

“Hmm,” Sam hums smirking, she’s gonna grow up a teacher’s pet “I guess I’ll just have to sing the happy birthday song by myself then.”

“No!” You said I could have the solo!” She screeches running off the bed to Sam who has to steady himself and the food. Bucky snorts. One Beyoncé music video and this girl’s heart is dead set on becoming a star.

“Go on then,” Sam says, “Sing for Papa. 

If you told Bucky 10 years ago he would be sitting in the middle of some farm in the middle of _who knows where,_ America with a boisterous daughter, a small baby boy and _Sam Wilson_ as his husband he probably would have decked you right in the face. But look at him now happily listening to an off-key happy birthday as an infant rubbed his hands all over his face.

“Happy Birthday Papa!” Mika says

“I think we have a singer on our hands.” He says as she preens proudly.

“You got that right” Sam says placing the tray on Bucky’s lap. “Happy Birthday James,” He whispers kissing him softly.

“Ewww!!!” They break apart as they hear Mika.

“Honey why don’t you go grab yours and Miles’ birthday present for papa yeah.”

She gasps in glee “You’re going to love it, papa.” She zooms out of the room at a speed only a 3-year-old could muster.

“Happy birthday,” Sam says again sitting on the bed grabbing Miles kissing his cheek “Excited for the big day?”

“Oh yeah cause it’s such an ordeal feeding the chicken and goats today,” Bucky muffles out pancakes stuff in his mouth.

“Don’t chew with your mouth full.” Sam sighs grabbing the baby bottle from the tray so he can feed Miles. “If you think I haven’t organised a full-fledged family day you don’t know me at all.”

Bucky swallows his food “I’ve only got to feed the chickens and the goats.” 

Sam shakes his head “Feed them already. Had to wake up at like 5 am to do but…”

Bucky watches as Miles’ tries grabbing the air as Sam feeds him smiling down at him. “You got up at 5 am to feed them? Wow, you ain’t no city slicker no more huh?”

Sam snorts and looks at him with disbelief “You’re just lucky I married you cause I’d never do that for anyone else. And I’m never doing it again. Samantha headbutted me.”

“It means she likes you,” Bucky smiles softly. “Thanks for feeding the animals and for breakfast.”

“Only for you,” Sam says simply looking at him with love reserved for only the residents of this house.

Mika bounces into the room. “Here you go, papa!”

Bucky puts his food to the side and lifts his daughter up so she’s sitting on his lap. “You wanna help me open them squirt,” He asks her and she nods tearing away at the pastel yellow wrapping saying happy birthday all over it.

It was two different imprints hands. One saying  _ Mika aged 3  _ and  _ Miles aged 6 months.  _

“Daddy helped us! He made the clay and we stuck our hand in- well I did daddy had to help Miles. It took forever and it was  _ really  _ cold but I got to paint it see!” She points at hers. “I even picked your favourite colours.”

“Honey purple and pink are your favourite colours.” Bucky lets out a wet sigh, kissing her curly hair. A tear falls as Mika distracts herself placing her hands in the imprint and he drops his head in her hair breathing deeper as he hugs her tighter. 

Bucky never believed the old wives tale that a babies scalp that will always smell the same but he does now. Bucky can smell the coconut and shea butter from all the hair products but at the base of it, it’s the same as the day he first got to hold her in his arms. That feeling of love and safety engulfs him. 

He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up at Sam’s understanding face as he burps Miles. The hand goes to cup Bucky’s face stroking a tear away. Bucky kisses the hand. Not able to believe the domesticity of it all.

“Papa? Why are you sad?” Mika says turning to look at him.

He shakes his head, “I’m not sad baby,”

She looks at him grumpily. “But you’re crying?”

“Sometimes people cry when they love a person so much honey,” Sam explains.

“So you’re crying because you love me?” She asks confused.

Bucky nods “Can I have a proper hug?” Mika stumbles to her feet and walks along to Bucky’s thighs to hug him tightly. He rests his head on her small shoulder as he holds her.

He never thought he would this lucky to hold his daughter as he watches his son and husband on his birthday crying over handprints.

He still can’t believe how lucky he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posted a sambucky fic on here :)  
> Follow me on twitter if you want @captainsambucky  
> Comment and give kudos too!!
> 
> Happy Birthday Jimbob


End file.
